The Origin, Part Three
is the third issue of “The Origin” comic book mini-series. It was written by Dan Brereton and Christopher Golden, and illustrated by Joe Bennett. Synopsis Having suffered the tragic loss of her Watcher, Merrick, Buffy must now face the terror of Lothos the vampire on her own… well, not quite alone. She’s got Pike around to help her. Of course, it all goes down on the same night as the dance, and nothing’s going to keep her away from that. Not after she bought that perfect dress… she’s gonna knock ‘em dead! The final installment of the comics adaptation of Joss Whedon’s original screenplay for the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' feature film. Don’t miss it!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Origin #3". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 07, 2018. Continuity *The events take place before Buffy moves from Los Angeles to Sunnydale ("Welcome to the Hellmouth"). *Buffy burns the school gym, as principal Robert Flutie would eventually observe from her permanent record ("Welcome to the Hellmouth"). *The adventures of Buffy and Pike in Las Vegas are eventually shown in "Viva Las Buffy!". *Willow Rosenberg refers to Los Angeles’s events as from one year before, making the final scene some time in 1997. Appearances Individuals *Amilyn *Andy *Rupert Giles *Kimberly Hannah *Alexander Harris *Benny Jacks *Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Jeffrey Kramer *Lothos *Gary Murray *Oliver Pike *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Jennifer Walkens Species *Human *Slayer *Vampire Events *Hemery High School Dance Locations *Bahamas *Ethiopia *Las Vegas, USA **Count's Casino *Los Angeles, USA **Hemery High School *Sunnydale, USA **Sunnydale High School *South America Weapons and objects *Cross *Holy water *Stake Death count *Two unidentified vampires, burned by Buffy Summers. *Five unidentified vampires, staked by Buffy. *Two unidentified vampires, staked by Oliver Pike. *Unidentified vampire, staked by Andy. *Benny Jacks, staked by Pike. *Lothos, staked by Buffy. *Andy, bitten by an unidentified vampire. *Amilyn, burned by Buffy. *Unknown number of vampires, burned at the gym. Behind the scenes Production *According to editor Scott Allie, “established Buffy novelist Christopher Golden pitched an adaptation of Joss Whedon’s original screenplay, minus the camp of the film, and done in the style of the TV show.”Scott Allie, "Panel to Panel". Dark Horse Comics, 2007. *Unlike the Buffy the Vampire Slayer film, the comic's story is canon. About this, Joss Whedon has stated: “The origin comic, though I have issues with it, CAN pretty much be accepted as canonical. They did a cool job of combining the movie script (the SCRIPT) with the series, that was nice, and using the series Merrick and not a certain OTHER thespian to [[Donald Sutherland]] who shall remain hated.”“Bronze VIP Archive for January 17, 1999”. Department of Computer & Information Science & Engineering. Archived from the original on April 12, 2016. Retrieved January 07, 2018. *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1. *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. Distribution *'' '' was the 54th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 41,136 sales in March 1999 at comic specialty stores.“March 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved August 24, 2018. Collections *“The Origin” *“Omnibus: Volume 1” *“Classic 2: The Origin” Pop culture references *Jennifer recommends the use of antidepressant Prozac. *Buffy mentions a concert of the singer Alanis Morissette. Gallery Cover artwork The Origin 03-00b.jpg|Joe Bennett main cover S1b8.jpg|Original photo cover’s picture References nl:The Origin, Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic